Si No Fueras Mi Amigo
by Lily GxT
Summary: -¿Qué te sucede Gwen? -preguntó el pelinegro. Ella suspiró y tomó mucho aire -Lo haría si no fueras mi amigo... -¿Cómo que..."si no fuera tu amigo?". Oneshot GxT. Adaptación. Fic original por Lenneh.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno acá les traigo un fic que a mí me ¡FASCINO! Y aclaro que no es mío le pertenece enteramente a ****Lenneh, una excelente escritora y que si les gusta Danny Phantom se den una vuelta por su perfil sus fics son excelentes:**

**Link de su perfil:**

** www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/u/2227068/**

**Bueno este es un GwenxTrent adaptado de un SamxDanny…**

_**Disclaimer:**__TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDROTI No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tom McGillis y a Jennifer Pertsch._

_-"Si no Fueras mi amigo", no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lenneh completamente._

* * *

**"Si no fueras mi amigo"**

_"La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas"-Aristóteles._

* * *

Y allí estaba...la chica de 16 años y ojos color negro, piel blanca, con un corto cabello con mechas azules, meditando en su habitación el cómo podría revelárselo, y obviamente antes tenía que pensar en las palabras que diría para no sonar como una tonta, así que después de horas y horas de meditar, las ideas fluyeron en su cabeza...

Escribió todas sus ideas, después las analizó todas y cada una, posteriormente fue eliminando todas aquellas partes que no encajaban, hasta que quedo listo, paso horas y horas memorizándolo todo, para que al estar frente a él las palabras no se escabulleran de su lengua.

Se quedo tanto tiempo memorizándolo que cuando ya no pudo mas, se quedo dormida...

Al otro día ella estaba dispuesta a todo, a confesárselo, a abrazarlo y hasta a besarlo si es que se podía, pero... ¿él le correspondería?

En definitiva ¡sí!, pero ella no lo sabía, la verdad era que él tampoco lo sabía, era por eso que él estaba ya ligado con otra chica, ligado en forma informal, aun eran novios, pero si las cosas seguían así podían ponerse peor y hasta casarse, según el concepto de la joven...

Entonces temerosamente se acerco a él saludándolo como de costumbre.

─ Hola Trent ─dijo ella en el tono más normal que pudo.

─ Hola ─contestó él con cierta normalidad.

─ Y... ¿cómo has estado? ─dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

─ Pues...bien... ─dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Me alegro...este, yo...ya tengo que irme...es que...tengo que acompañar a mamá a...a... ¡al supermercado...! ─excusó Gwen y salió corriendo.

Lógicamente esto desconcertó al peliegro, ¿de cuándo acá Gwen acompañaba a su madre al supermercado?, no, más bien, ¿de cuándo acá la madre de Gwen iba al supermercado?

Entonces, al estar lejos de él, Gwen se escondió tras un árbol y se repitió a sí misma en su mente:

─ Valor, debes tener valor.

Miro hacia atrás, en donde minutos antes había charlado con Trent y se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba con el cierta chica blanca de cabello negro y ojos maliciosos. Sintiendo así la sangre hervirle de celos. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, pero le falto demasiado valor para hacerlo, ya que estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía coordinar sus pensamientos.

Pasaron varios días y varias semanas y la relación entre ellos se estaba perdiendo cada día más, bueno, en un sentido muy ligero, ya que aun se veían, y se hablaban, pero cada día estaban más distantes.

─ Gwen, quisiera hablar contigo, ¿tienes un momento? ─dijo él acercándose a la gótica, estando en la escuela.

─ Ehhhh, ehhhh, por el momento no, pero si quieres podemos vernos hoy en el parque, digo, si no es muy urgente lo que tienes que decirme ─dijo ella intentando fingir normalidad. Al menos su pobre actuación logró convencerlo.

─ Claro, ¿te parece en el parque a las...5:00?

─ Esta bien, bueno...nos vemos ─y de nuevo salió corriendo.

A las 5:00 en punto Gwen ya estaba en el parque, esperando impacientemente a Trent, porque... aunque no pasara de una simple amistad, quería tenerle cerca, porque extrañaba su risa, sus muecas, sus canciones, absolutamente todo.

─ Hola... ─Gwen exclamó feliz, cuando él llegó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

─ Hola ─Trent respondía con cierto nerviosismo. Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

─ Y... ¿para que querías hablarme?

─ Es algo complicado ─el pelinegro hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero los nervios podían más que él.

─ Creo que...ya sé de lo que quieres hablarme ─dijo Gwen un poco más aliviada.

─ ¿En serio? ─preguntó él, sorprendido.

─ Sí, y yo... también lo siento, bueno siempre lo he sentido, pero hasta hace poco lo acepté, poco después de que empezaste a salir con Heather.

─ ¿De verdad?, yo también, bueno, es que...era un poco normal─ Trent dijo, más tranquilo.

─ Sí, bueno, creo que sí ─dijo ella más nerviosa que nunca. ¿Pasaría? ¿le diría que la quería del mismo modo? ¿no era esto un sueño?

─ Bueno, yo...quisiera pedirte una disculpa ─dijo Trent mientras ponía una mano en su nuca.

─ Pero, ¿por qué? ─preguntó Gwen, confundida.

─ Pues por lo que está pasando ─señaló el pelinegro en un tono obvio.

─ ¿Quieres decir que no te parece la idea? ─Gwen agregó con un dejo de tristeza.

─ ¿A ti sí? ─preguntó Trent, más extrañado que nunca.

─ Pues...yo y...- dijo ella entre dientes.

─ ¿Como podría parecerme, el alejarme de mi mejor amiga, y tan solo por mi novia? ─respondió Trent, más como un regaño para la ojinegra ¿qué le sucedía?

─ ¿Tú te referías a eso?

─ Claro... ¿tú en qué pensaste? ─dijo Trent, un tanto dudoso.

─ Bueno pues...no, en nada, tienes razón, hemos estado un tanto distantes en estos días, tal vez es por lo de tu...novia ─Gwen respondió con cierta furia al pronunciar la última palabra.

─ Gwen, ¿estás bien? ─preguntó el ojiverde algo intrigado, la verdad era que el chico estaba preocupado por su mejor amiga, hacía ya años que eran amigos y nada como eso les había pasado. Algo similar, pero no así de extraño e incómodo.

─ ¡Claro! ─cortó ella de golpe─ Sabes que...tengo que irme, le prometí a mamá ver una película con ella, así que adiós.

Trent se quedo más confundido que nunca. ¿Qué le había pasado a la Gwen que él había conocido?, ¿cómo que ella "iba a ver una película con su madre?". Creyó que tal vez ella le escondía algo así que decidió visitarla en su departamento.

Decidió esperar unos días, antes de visitarla así de sorpresa, y mientras eso ocurría ellos seguían, ya no igual que antes, pero al menos ya no estaban tan distantes ahora ya se hablaban más y salían como antes, hasta que ese día llegó. Ambos estaban en el departamento de la gótica.

─ Bueno, ¿y...qué hay de nuevo? ─dijo Gwen, fingiendo una vez más una normalidad que no había.

─ Pues nada, tan sólo el simple hecho de que me ocultas algo ─acotó él, un poco enojado y cruzándose de brazos.

─ ¿Qué?, ¿qué te oculto algo?, ¿porque crees eso? ─rápidamente Gwen lanzaba sus preguntas, con un rubor involuntario.

─ Ajá, ¿y de cuando acá tu eres tan apegada a tu madre, tanto que la acompañas al supermercado y vez películas con ella?

─ Bueno, es que...alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿no crees? ─dijo ella volteando hacia otro lugar, evitando su mirada.

Trent usó su recurso infalible, no lo hacía a menudo, pero Gwen tenía algo raro y eso le inquietaba y preocupaba.

─ Gwen, ¿somos amigos no?, podemos confiarnos todo.

─ Pues sí... ─dijo la gótica, presa de sus nervios.

─ Bueno, entonces, ¿me dirás o no lo que te sucede?

─ Es...está bien, bueno, quiero decir... ─suspiró y tomó mucho aire.─ Lo haría si no fueras mi amigo... ─aclaró Gwen muy nerviosa y con lo que podía de voz, ya que el estar parada frente él, le producía que el estómago se le revolviera, que se sintiera mareada y hasta que las piernas le temblaran, tanto que pensaba que no podía mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo.

─ ¿Cómo que..."si no fuera tu amigo?" ─Trent preguntó extrañado ante el comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

─ Bueno, pues si no fueras mi amigo te diría cuanto te quiero ─dijo ella sintiendo las mejillas entibiársele.

El ojiverde tan solo se quedo helado de la impresión.

─ Y...si no fueras mi amigo también te diría el cuanto he anhelado tus labios desde hace tiempo ─dijo con las mejillas mas enrojecidas aún. Todo era tan incómodo, parecía una de esas niñas tontas y cursis, pero era el momento ¿no? Ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, había sido una cobarde ya por suficiente tiempo.

Trent estaba igual de nervioso que ella, ¿y quién no?, ante esa confesión ¿quién no?

─ Gwen yo... ─fue lo único que Trent atinó a decir ante tal situación.

─ No, no digas nada, escúchame por favor ─dijo Gwen poniendo ligeramente un dedo sobre los labios del chico.─ Y...si no fueras mi amigo, te diría cuanto he esperado por revelarte esto. Y también cuanto tiempo he practicado estas palabras. Si no fueras mi amigo, te diría cuanta rabia siento cuando me hablas de ella. Y si no fueras mi amigo también te daría mil besos y mil abrazos, hasta que me cansara.

─ Yo...yo...

─ ¡Espera!, aún no termino ─lo tomó de las manos y lo miro a los ojos.─ Si no fueras mi amigo te diría el cómo me derrito en mi mente cada vez que miro tus ojos verdes. Si no fueras mi amigo te diría que adoro tu cabello lo suficientemente negro como el azabache y lo suficientemente rebelde como para tomar siempre esa forma que me encanta.

Gwen intentaba recordar las palabras que diría en ese momento, las que tanto había ensayado, pero con tantos nervios no podía hacerlo muy bien.

─ Si no fueras mi amigo te diría que admiro tu valentía ante cualquier situación peligrosa, y también que adoro ver tu carita de felicidad perfecta cuando la miras a ella, si no fueras mi amigo te diría la magnitud de celos que siento cuando la miras a ella con tanto amor, y toda la envidia que me da el no ser yo a la que miras así. Te diría también el cuanto desearía ser ella cuando la besas con tanta ternura y amor. Si no fueras mi amigo te diría todo eso y más, ya que entre los amigos no hay secretos. Y bueno, como tú eres...tu eres solo mi amigo...no creo poder decírtelo todo, así que... ─y le soltó las manos.

Y entonces se genero un largo e incomodo silencio entre ellos. Trent estaba estático, ido, Gwen ya no pudo soportarlo.

─ Bien, ya lo dije...me habría encantado decirlo como iba, pero no podía, y ya que en lo único que soy buena es recitando, pues...adiós Trent.

Entonces los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, dejando al ojiverde aun muchísimo más confundido que antes ¿No pudo decir nada de vuelta? ¿Ahora le había perdido como amigo también? Todo había sido una idea estúpida, ahora ya no había forma de poder tenerle cerca sin que todo fuera incómodo. Se arrepentía tanto...

Entonces él la siguió, la tomo de la mano y la acerco demasiado a él, tomándola así por las dos manos. Seco la fugitiva lagrima que le recorría la mejilla.:

─ Y si tú no fueras mi amiga te diría el cuanto he esperado para escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca. Si no fueras mi amiga te diría el cuanto te he amado desde que te conozco, el cuanto amo tus ojos negros, tan inocentes como para dejarme sin aliento, pero tan fuertes como para darme valor si así lo necesito ─dijo el sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Gwen se había quedado helada, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera escuchando esas palabras?, ¿cómo era posible que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos así de repente? ¿cómo era posible todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento?.

La cantidad de sentimientos que ambos chicos experimentaban en ese momento hacían que ambas mejillas estuviesen más rojas y tibias que nunca en su vida.

─ Si no fueras mi amiga te diría también el cómo amo que mires al mundo con indiferencia, que luches por causas perdidas y que detestes cualquier actitud superficial. Si no fueras mi amiga te diría el cuanto amo cuando me defiendes de las críticas de Heather, o de las demás chicas cuando me llaman perdedor. Si no fueras mi amiga te diría que te quiero demasiado y el cuan sorprendido y culpable me siento, sorprendido de el valor que he tenido para decirte esto y culpable de no haber podido decírtelo antes. Si no fueras mi amiga en este preciso momento te tomaría entre mis brazos y te besaría hasta que mis labios se deshicieran en los tuyos, permitiéndome así ser libre de expresarte todo mi amor y mi cariño ─dijo el aun más nervioso y tratando de que las palabras salieran en el orden correcto.

─ ¿En serio? ─dijo Gwen sintiendo que se desmayaría en segundos.

─ Si, pero...lastimosamente eres mi amiga, y al hacer eso la hermosa amistad que hemos logrado conservar por tantos años se iría por el desagüe y nos distanciaríamos.

─ ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas? ─preguntó Gwen mientras una lagrima le recorría la mejilla. No pudo evitarlo, era como si le rompieran el corazón.

─ Sí ─dijo el ojiverde con voz firme y secando nuevamente esa pequeña lagrima─ Y es por eso que tengo que preguntarte una cosa... ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-

─ Trent...yo...

─ Si ya no fueras mi amiga podría darte mil besos y mil caricias en este momento, así que... ¿qué dices?

─ Yo...- Gwen murmuraba mientras él se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios

Entonces sus labios se tocaron tan lenta, sutil y temerosamente que aquel beso no duro mucho tiempo así que cuando sus labios se separaron pronto, ambos tenían las mejillas coloradas.

─ Y entonces, ¿no soy más tu amiga?

─Déjame pensarlo, claro que si ─respondió Trent rodeando su cintura.

─ Y entonces, ¿qué hay de todo eso de "si no fueras mi amigo"?

─ Pues, digamos que tan sólo estamos reforzando nuestra amistad, tómalo como un amistoso noviazgo ─y como complemento de sus palabras la abrazo al mismo tiempo que ponía de nuevo sus labios sobre los de ella.

Y Gwen respondió con todo gusto, dejando atrás sus miedos y todo eso en lo que estaba envuelta minutos antes.

─ Sabes...si no fueras mi amigo, te habría dicho esto hace ya mucho tiempo... ─y abrazándolo, tiernamente recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro terminando su conversación con su mejor amigo.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Es hermoso!, por eso pedí que me lo dejaran adaptar.**

**::..Review..:: Y si son buenos y dejan review, por favor que sea a la historia, esta vez no me digan que me quedo increíble, porque está bellísimo, pero yo no lo escribí, así que el 100% del crédito de lo queda Lenneh, porque ella le pensó y yo únicamente lo adapté.**

* * *

**Fic publicado:** 18 de Octubre de 2010.

**Corregido:** 17 de noviembre de 2012.

_LilyGxT*_


End file.
